


Silent Danger in Gotham City

by JupiterMars7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 1970s, Adventure & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMars7/pseuds/JupiterMars7
Summary: Two heroes and three villains have the same goal, acquire an object that could destroy Gotham City.  This puts them on a collision course that leads to explosive results.





	Silent Danger in Gotham City

The following is a work of sexual fiction. Characters, locations, and many other elements of this story are the property of DC Comics. It was written with a deep respect for said characters and is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment by similar fans. The story can be considered a parody, with no copyright infringement intended and no revenue drawn from it.  
This story is set in Gotham City, however, it does not contain any of the cast of characters you would usually find there.  
*****  
On the night of October 7th, 1970, an Army APC-84 traveled down a dark road in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee. The six-wheeled vehicle ordinarily transported troops and equipment into and out of difficult areas. Tonight it served a different purpose; it carried a pair of Air Force scientists, six Army Rangers, and several crates labeled top secret.

The vehicle was in the middle of negotiating a switchback when a narrow, green beam came out of the dark woods and illuminated the trucks triangular front. Seconds later, the engine exploded. The blast killed the driver and sent the front wheels flying in different directions. The mangled, flaming frontend crashed to the road and ground to a halt.  
Even before they knew what happened, the Rangers' training kicked in. They turned off the safeties on their M-16’s and formed up to exit the rear of the vehicle. Before they had the chance, shots came through the canvas cover of the payload area. In the blink of an eye, all six soldiers were cut down.

The scientists knew what would be coming next. They picked up the weapons of the fallen Rangers and aimed at the rear of the vehicle. Within seconds a figure in a gold jumpsuit and helmet that covered his entire head climbed in. The scientists fired on the mystery assailant. The shots connected, sending him falling back and out from where he came. They had just seconds to feel the exhilaration of winning their first firefight when what looked like a tennis ball bounced in from outside.

The ball rolled past the fallen soldiers and landed near the scientists. It exploded with the same green light from before. Their bodies went numb and they fell to the floor. As their consciousness faded they could see several more men dressed in gold jumpsuits enter the destroyed truck.  
***  
The Office of Strategic Services was an intelligence agency based in Washington D.C. It was created after the attack on Pearl Harbor to centralize the intelligence collection functions of the US military forces. At the time it was referred to as Spies at War. The most talented men and women in science, diplomacy, economics and other fields were recruited into the organization. After the war, it became an international organization focusing on different types of threats.

The Gotham City branch of O.S.S. took up the middle two floors of a nondescript office building in midtown. It appeared to be an ordinary engineering company. In reality, it was the operation center for 40 members. Everything from investigations, missions, communications, surveillance, coordination with other organizations and intelligence extrapolation were run in secret there. It was one of the larger branches due to the unusual activity that always seemed to happen in the city.

It was the morning of April 8th, 1971. As Libby Lawrence entered the O.S.S office she was met with a smile by the receptionist. “Hello, Libby good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Toni. Your wedding is in just a few weeks. Are you nervous?”

“Not really... maybe about the weather. My fiancé is out of his mind nervous. You’d think it was going to be on live T.V. or something.”

Libby laughed; “I can believe that. I’m here to meet with the Director.”

“Yes, he’s been expecting you. The meeting is in conference room two. I’ll buzz you through.”

“Thanks so much. If I don’t see you before then; good luck.”

“Thank you.”

Libby walked through the electronically unlocked door into the main office area. It was the usual flurry of activity. O.S.S. officers moved about, talking, answering phones and pouring over paperwork. She was unnoticed as she made her way to conference room two. It was one of the smaller and simpler rooms, with two doors and a round table capable of seating eight. She was the first there, so she took a seat.

About a minute later a man came through the same door she did. He was tall, about six foot two, and lean, about 190 pounds. He had well-cut red hair and striking blue eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt, blue pants, and a tie. He was every bit a good looking man. With a smile and extension of his hand, he said; “Hello, I am Chris Ambler.”

“Libby Lawrence. Nice to meet you, Chris.”

“Liberty Belle, right?”

“That’s correct.”

“I have read some of your case summaries. Very impressive work. Everyone in the O.S.S. could learn from the way you took down that smuggling group in Coast City and your later fight with Ten-Eyed Man. Outstanding work.” Chris stated.

Libby was unsure how to respond. She couldn’t remember a stranger ever being so complimentary, yet he seemed truly genuine in his comments. “Thanks. I apologize but you’ve got me at a disadvantage. I’m not familiar with your work.”

“No need to apologize. I have not been in the field as much as you. Most of my work has been in intelligence analysis.”

“What’s your code sign?” Libby asked.

“KL-99.”

Libby responded; “Ah, you’re the scientist from space.”

“That is close to accurate. I am from Earth but I was born, and lived in space for a large portion of my life.”

“Are you working out of Gotham?” Asked Libby.

“No I am stationed in D.C. but they called me up here for this particular mission.”

The other door opened, and an older man walked in. Regional Director Tex was in his early 40s with a distinguished look that fit the weight of his authority. Tex had been part of the Boy Commandos during World War Two. After the war, he advanced in the military and moved around with other government organizations. He had been with the O.S.S. for awhile and now held the most powerful job in the most active region. Gotham by far had the highest rates of non-normal activity.

“Welcome, it’s good to see you both. I’m glad we were able to get you together for this particular mission. As you know, O.S.S. helped defeat the Axis, then spent years chasing down Captain Nazi and the other escapees. After that, Meta-humans like Doctor Double X and Shadow Thief started showing up. We spent years dealing with them. Then some guys claiming to be from the future just appeared in the middle of FBI Headquarters. If that wasn’t bad enough, a comet full of “Fire People” landed in California looking to take all of our radium. After that, alien threats became a high priority for O.S.S.”

Libby asked; “What’s the mission Director?”

“Find and Recover. About six months ago an En’Taran space probe crashed in the Smoky Mountains. The Air Force was able to clean it up without the public finding out. A military convoy was transporting it to a secure site when it was attacked. The probe’s power source was stolen.”

“Who are the En’Tarans?” Questioned Libby.

Chris answered; “Adversaries of the Rann. They have been trying to buy, steal, take or claim Zeta beam tech. I have reason to believe that it was the En’Taran that attacked my colony and killed my father. The question is, what were they doing so close to Earth? Are they the ones who attacked the convoy?”

Tex replied; “No. There were a few survivors that identified the attackers as humans in gold jumpsuits.”

“D.M.T.” Libby piped in.

“I am sorry, I am not familiar with D.M.T.?” said Chris.

Libby explained; “D.M.T. stands for Distribution of Military Technology. They’re an international weapons coalition who steal or develop weapons technology and sell it to the highest bidder. The smuggling group I took down had ties with them. They wear gold jumpsuits that are a type of body armor. They’ve upped their game if they’ve started stealing extraterrestrial technology.”

Chris added a few comments; “The En’Taran use contained Anti-Energy fusion to power their technology. If this D.M.T found a way to remove the containment, the energy release would do a horrifying amount of damage.”

Tex spoke next. “Now you know why the O.S.S. needs you both on this mission. We believe just that. D.M.T. has En’Taran tech, they’ve turned it into a weapon, and plan to sell it here in Gotham City. Chris, you’re more familiar with the tech than anyone on the planet. Liberty you’ve already taken down groups like this. You two need to find the weapon, secure it and bring it back here.”

Chris and Libby nodded in understanding. Tex shook both their hands and headed out of the room. Chris said to Libby; “I have some ideas, would you mind coming to the equipment lab?”

“No, not at all,” Libby answered as they walked out of the room.

***  
Pinned Down was an appropriately named bowling alley. It was in an area of Gotham called The Cauldron. This East End district was known as the hang out for most of the hitmen in the city. It was a smoky, broken establishment that stopped being a place of entertainment long ago. Now low-level criminals wasted time there between jobs. 

Paula Brooks’ heels tapped out a rhythm as she strutted across the wooden floor in a snug black dress that showed off her voluptuous figure. She drew stares from every low-life bit of trouble as she crossed the length of the place. One would think a woman of her appearance would be nervous with the attention she was getting. Quite the opposite; she carried herself with an ‘I dare you’ level of confidence.

As she approached lane twenty, she could hear the person she was looking for before she saw him. In contrast to the expected sound of rolling bowling balls, she heard what sounded like golf balls being driven off their Tee at high velocity. The source of the sound was a tall, wide and muscular man holding a metal slingshot.

“David Drayson, I presume.” Paula asked.

“How you figure?” Grunted the man as he pulled back and released a shot that picked off the number six pin.

“Well, I’m looking for a David Drayson a.k.a. Slingshot. I was informed I could find him here. So here I am and you’re the only one in the building holding a slingshot. Tell me I’m wrong and I, as well as my lucrative offer, will move along.”

“Lucrative offerz are usually attention getterz. Ain’t the kind of work I’m looking for.” He said as another shot rocketed from his weapon, sending the last pin spinning into the air.

Paula said; “Yes that was some dirty business between you and the Star City police department. I can see why you’d want to lay low in Gotham. Don’t worry. This job is far from the eyes of the cops.”

Slingshot paused as the lane reset the pins, then said; “Sorry, don’t tink I’m interested.”

“Mr. Drayson take a second and realize that I found you. It won’t take much for the Gotham P.D. to find you.”

He drew a shot back and pointed it directly at Paula’s face. His anger rippled through his masculine body. He snarled; “Bitch, you threatening me?”

“No Mr. Drayson, I’m offering you a job. A job that will pay you handsomely and possibly have a fringe benefit,” Paula said as she traced her finger down her neck into her cleavage.

Slingshot lower the weapon and asked; “Just you ‘n me on the job?”

“No, we’ll need one more.”

“Even three-way split?” Grunted Slingshot.

“No, two-way split. You and the other. I have a separate deal with my employer.” Answered Paula.

Slingshot nodded; “Fifty percent cut, no cops, and benys?”

“That’s the deal.” quipped Brooks.

“Ok, I’m in.” He raised his slingshot towards the pins and released. His shot forcefully struck the number one pin. The pin went flying backward, taking the other nine pins with it.

***  
Chris and Libby arrived in the equipment room of the O.S.S. Gotham offices. It was a large room filled with wall racks, working tables, tool chests, and cabling. Chris made his way to the sensory equipment, grabbed a case a little bigger than a lunch box and sat down at one of the tables. 

“What’re we working on here?” Asked Libby.

“The En’Taran use Anti-Energy fusion to power almost all of their technology. This type of power gives off a specific type of radiation. I can alter this Geiger counter to detect that type of radiation.”

“I see, what kind of range does it have?” She asked.

“About fifty yards.” Responded Chris.

Unable to assist, Libby created conversation. “Is radiation your scientific specialty?”

“One of them. I was fortunate enough to be educated in all of the science disciplines and several types of engineering. The Rann also trained me in practical skills such as piloting, marksmanship, and hand to hand combat.” Chris commented.

Libby found his nature interesting. Those comments from any other man would have come off as arrogant and cocky. With Chris it was different, he was humble and modest, just making conversation. His comments were followed by a compliment. “You have an impressive skill set yourself. Raised in a military home. College degrees in journalism and criminal justice. Three-time All American athlete in swimming, track and field, and gymnastics. Three gold medals for swimming at the last Olympics.”

“Thanks, I like to keep busy.” Libby continued to be intrigued with him. He’d obviously done research on her. He’d probably read her personnel file. She could’ve been insulted by this.  
His actions could’ve been seen as prying. But his nature was so calm and reserved that she knew it was just intellectual curiosity.

It was that curiosity that lead to Chris’ next question. “You have Metahuman abilities, enhanced strength, speed, and stamina. Can I ask how you came about acquiring them?”

Libby answered comfortably; “Not at all. I’m from Philadelphia and was living there when I competed in the Olympics. After the games, the city had a celebration for me. Hometown girl wins gold, that sort of thing. The ceremony was at the Liberty Bell, and they rang the bell for me. I passed out. I had the powers when I woke up. Doctor’s best guess is that the sound waves released a latent metahuman gene.”

“Interesting,” Chris started putting the unit back together. After a few moments he said; “I am done with this. It will help us find the device, however, I am at a loss on where to start looking.”

Libby said with a smile; “Funny you should say that. I've got an idea.”

“Well then, lead the way.” Answered Chris.

***  
Paula Brooks and Slingshot walked into Flynn’s Fencing Club. Located in the Otisburg District of Gotham, it was once a small elementary school. As the homes of that area were replaced with professional sports arenas, the need for the school ended. Tucked in the shadows of those arenas, it is the practice facility for every expert and wannabe swordsman in the city.  
The man sitting at the reception desk looked at them with a befuddled expression. “Can I help you?” He asked. “You don’t look like the fencing type.”

Paula flashed a seductive smile and leaned in, showing off her cleavage. “You’re very observant. I’m not here to play with swords. I’m looking for Mortimer Drake. Is he here?”

The man answered; “Yeah he’s always here. Down the hall, the last room on the left.”

She thanked him and strutted away, knowing he was ogling her ass as much as he had her breasts.

They found two men in the practice room. One wore a fully guarded fencing outfit. The other wore just pants and boots. Both were using wider bladed swords rather than the standard foil. They moved about the entire room, rather than the forward-back standard fencing technique. 

The shirtless man was an interesting sight at 6’1”, with a thin wiry build. His long brown hair swayed as he sparred with his opponent. He had a handlebar mustache and narrow chin puff beard. A grin cut across his chiseled features. Most fencers had a stern and serious intensity during a match; he looked more amused.

“Mortimer Drake, we’d like to speak with you.” Paula stated.

“Not now. Can you not see that I am occupied?” Replied the man as he continued to parry.

“Mr. Drake, or should I say Cavalier, timing is critical. We’d like to talk now.”

“Well fine woman, if you have not the capacity for patience, then I have no interest in hearing what you have to say. You hold the decision. You can leave or you can wait until this match has been completed.” He said as swords continued to clash.

Slingshot removed a shot from his pouch, placed it in the sling, pulled back and released. The shot hit the fully dressed participant square on the forehead area of his helmet. The man stopped and slumped to the floor unconscious. 

Drake shouted; “Are you daft? He was the only one in the city that might be able to offer me a challenge and you go and off him for nothing?”

Slingshot paused before responding; “Eazy pointy pain, hez not dead. He’ll be fine in a day or two after dat headache wearz off. Until den consider your match done and you hear what the lady haz to say.”

“Mr. Drake I’m putting together a crew for a job that will pay you quite handsomely.” Purred Brooks.

He walked to a chair, picked up a towel and dried his face. “I am aware of every for-hire job in this city. How is it that you know of one that I do not?”

“Because this is not a for-hire job. This is my employer’s job. It’s not going out to anyone. It’s only going out to the three of us. Please, Cavalier, if you’d just come with us and listen to the deal I’m confident that you’ll take it.” Paula said as she put her hand on her hip.

“What makes you say that?” Cavalier responded.

“For one thing it’s a good deal. For another, you’ll find that I’m a very convincing woman.”

“Alright then, let us hear what you have to say.”

***  
Libby drove an O.S.S. issued, nondescript, Chevy Beauville G20 Sportvan through parts of Gotham that Chris wasn’t familiar with. He asked; “Where are we headed?”

“We’re going to shake down some of the less upstanding used car dealerships.” She answered.

Chris questioned; “What makes them our first step?”

“Something I learned breaking up that smuggling ring. It’s important to keep changing your transport vehicles. Never use just one truck, plane, or boat from start to finish. The longer you use the same vehicle, the greater the chance of getting pinched by law enforcement. You also run the risk of getting your pocket picked by a rival organization. You have to keep switching it up.” Libby explained.

Chris nodded slowly; “That makes sense. How do they make the switch?”

“The trade and temporary use of unowned, phony registered vehicles is a lucrative offshoot business. Pay a couple of hundred bucks for a car with no owner, no v.i.n. number and phony documents. Commit a crime with that car. If you’re spotted it can’t be traced back to you. If you’re caught, the seller isn’t an accomplice because he never owned it either. If you get away with it, you can sell the car to another dealer who will do the same thing.” Said Libby.

Chris asked; “So you are thinking we should look into some shady used vehicle dealerships. If they have any trucks capable of handling the cargo we are looking for, then I can scan it for radiation. If we get a hit, shake down the owner for more information.”

“You got it.”

Chris said; “Flawlessly logical. Outstanding.”

“Thanks.”

This was the second time he’d complimented Libby and she didn’t know what to make of it. Most men she knew, even O.S.S. male partners were slaves to chauvinistic male dominant behavior. Libby was starting to think Chris was genuinely different. He had a modest yet confident sensibility about him. He was so secure with himself that everyone around him could be themselves. He also knew he didn’t know everything and was open to learning new things from anyone. She rarely found people interesting. Chris was definitely interesting.

Over the next several hours they systematically investigated several seedy used vehicles lots. They posed as a married couple needing a delivery truck for their new flower business. Libby would always engage the salesmen or owner. They all had the preconceived notion that good looking blondes knew nothing about cars. She used this to her advantage by playing the part until they felt comfortable. She then switched to a question style that was part journalist part investigator. She found this was an effective way of getting to the truth. While she did the talking, Chris nonchalantly walked around checking the radiation readings.

Seeing Libby in action impressed Chris. Her investigative and communication skills were top notch. She had a good sense of what was good information, and what was not. She had a boldness when jumping right in and not coming out until she had the answer. She was better at asking the right questions and finding the correct answer than most of the scientists he knew.

They had visited several places and came up empty each time. As they got back into their van Chris asked; “So far nothing. What are you thinking?”

“There’re a few more on the list. Let’s check those out before we change our plan.”

***  
Paula Brooks lead Slingshot and Cavalier into a high-end suite of the Belle Monico Hotel. She gestured to a recessed seating area with a full sized couch and stocked mini bar. She told them to sit down and make themselves a drink. Cavalier poured a glass of wine while Slingshot opened a beer. Brooks put her shoes and shoulder jacket in a closet and removed a briefcase. She poured herself a scotch on the rocks and sat in the chair next to the couch. 

“So you gonna tell us the job now?” said Slingshot.

Brooks replied; “Yes I was just getting to that. I take it you are both familiar with the D.M.T.?”

“Weapons and tech dealers. Mostly illegal merchandise. Word is they’re having a black market auction here in Gotham in a few days.” Answered Cavalier.

“Yes, those are the very ones. In that auction, they’ll be moving an item my employer wants. He has tasked me with bringing you both in to secure the item before the auction.”

“We’re gonna steal illegal stuff from criminalz?” asked Slingshot.

“Precisely,” stated Brooks.

Cavalier asked; “Why doesn’t your employer just purchase the weapon rather than paying us to steal it?”

“My employer has no interest in giving his hard earned money to his competitors. Not to mention when you buy something at auction everyone there knows who bought what. This information could easily be given up to law enforcement.” Detailed Brooks.

“Why hire us? Why ain’t he just using hiz own guyz?” Slingshot asked.

“My employer has enough enemies. He doesn’t need more by openly hitting the D.M.T.” Said Brooks.

Cavalier nodded his head; “Deniability, I can understand that. So what is the plan?”

Brooks took a sip of her scotch; “The item is about the size of a backpack. It’s being kept in a building about seven blocks from here. There will be about a dozen D.M.T. operatives guarding the item. They’ll be wearing gold jumpsuits that act as armor. We need to take them down quietly. Their helmets have an exploitable weakness. Blunt force creates a sensor overload, causing the wearer to lose consciousness. Steel balls at high velocity will do the trick. What do you think Slingshot? Can you get off twelve headshots in less than two minutes?”

“Eazy Peazy.” He replied.

Brooks took another sip. “Once the guards are taken out, we’ll need to get through a vault door. It has an electronic lock with a chained counterweight as a backup. If we cut the power to the lock, the counterweight will slam down to manually lock the door. If you cut the power cable and the counterweight chain simultaneously the door is free. Mr. Drake, your skills and your set of Interon rapiers should be able to handle that, should it not?”

“Aye, that will be no problem at all.” Responded Cavalier.

“The device will be on a wooden pedestal in the middle of the room. The floor is rigged with an alarm system that can only be shut down at the device. I will spear the pedestal with a small harpoon cable. I can then tight walk to the device, disable the alarm, take the item and we all strut out the front door.”

Cavalier said; “Sounds straightforward enough. What is the payout?”

Brooks picked up the suitcase, put it in her lap and opened it to reveal. “Fifteen Thousand cash each.”

“How much upfront?” Asked Slingshot.

Brooks took a sip of her drink and nodded while she swallowed. “Now about that. There’s nothing telling me, or the organization I represent, that either of you wouldn’t take your down payment and run. I’m thinking I could do something that shows how committed we are to you two. Something physical to show you the benefits of working with us. You get the cash when the job is done.”

“Daz what you ment bout benys.” Said Slingshot. 

“Yes.” She purred.

“I am in,” said Cavalier.

“Me too.” Added Slingshot.

Brooks shut the briefcase and set it to the side. She finished her scotch and moved to the couch. She sat between the two men and started rubbing the inside of their thighs. “Let’s practice our teamwork a bit before the job.” 

Cavalier was the first of the men to move. While she stroked the inside of his thigh, he lightly took her chin and turned her face to his. They started kissing while his hand explored the bare flesh of her neck and shoulders. Without breaking the rhythm of her hands, she turned and started kissing Slingshot. As she expected, his kiss didn’t have the finesse that Cavaliers did.

Brooks went back and forth, kissing each man while at the same time rubbing their cocks through their pants. She could feel all four hands exploring her body. Her mouth was connected to Slingshots while Cavalier started kissing the nape of her neck and fondled her breasts. She turned her head and let out a soft moan. Slingshot picked up on the cue and started doing the same thing on his side. Having each breast kneaded in a different man’s hand, and two mouths sucking on her neck made her cry out.

The growing heat inside her body demanded more attention. She split her legs far apart, placing her knees on top theirs. Her short dress was now hiked up past her crotch, exposing a pair of black lace panties. Both men continued rubbing and kissing her squirming body.

Slingshot was ready for more. He pulled down his side of her dress, exposing one large, firm breast. He bent down and put the nipple in his mouth. Brooks moaned as pleasure shot from her nipple to her brain. Moving things along, she expertly opened their pants, reached inside and freed their erections. She squeezed each one and started jerking them up and down. 

Things escalated quickly from there. Cavalier pulled the other side of her dress down and started to spiral his tongue around her nipple. Slingshot put his hand under her lace panties and touched her pussy. He found it saturated and slipped a finger between its lips. Brooks opened her eyes wide and cried out loudly. Cavalier joined the pussy play by slowly rubbing circles around her clit.

Brooks could feel her orgasm coming on fast. She had a set of fingers sliding in and out of her, while another set worked her clit. There was a mouth on each of her nipples, and in each of her hands was a hard cock. She felt a rapid buildup of pressure deep within her that suddenly released. Her body shivered and squirmed as her orgasm flashed white-hot through her trembling body.

The men gave Brooks time to recover from her bliss, hoping to be rewarded for their hard work. She took her time enjoying the moment then told both to stand side by side in front of her. Her dress had become more like a waistband, so she pulled it off over her head. This gave them a terrific view of her breasts. They were pristine 34DDs set above her toned and fit mid-section. 

She took a cock in each hand and resumed jerking. She turned to Cavalier’s manhood and leaned in. He closed his eyes and groaned as Brooks wrapped her full red lips over his erection. Her mouth and tongue skills were those of a specialist. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Brooks head bobbing and his dick disappearing between her lips.  
Not wanting one man to get too far ahead of the other, she turned her attention to Slingshot. She pulled his cock into her mouth and used suction to bring it to the back of her throat. She slid her tongue around the underside while pinning the top to the roof of her mouth. He grunted as his dick twitched. 

He reached down, grabbed a fistful of her hair and started pumping. Brooks responded by pinching one of his testicles hard. The sudden jolt of pain was signal enough for him to release his grip. By now she knew that Slingshot was the stronger and more masculine of the two men. With that came a caveman-like approach to sex. She was fine with that, however, they were equal partners on this job, and there would be no domination.

She continued this pattern for several minutes. Brooks would bring one man to the peak of excitement, then switch to the next. If a cock was not in her mouth it was in her hand. The men both grunted and groaned with pleasure. 

Eventually she decided that she was ready for some more stimulation. Brooks stood and rolled her panties down to reveal a completely hairless pussy. The men took her cue and stripped off their clothes while she knelt down on the couch. 

Slingshot positioned himself behind Brooks and slid into her. She threw her head back and moaned as his thickness filled her hole. He stayed still for a few moments, enjoying the heat and the feel of her pussy. He started moving in and out slowly with long strokes. She moaned gutturally as her vagina adjusted to his movements. 

Brooks refocused and saw Cavalier sitting in front of her. His legs were wide open and he slowly stroked himself. She could see his big balls moving as he jerked his cock up and down. She motioned him to move closer, opened her mouth and took his entire length in one stroke.

Grunting, moaning and heavy breathing filled the room. Brooks continued to suck on Cavalier’s rock hard dick as she felt Slingshots cock pushing against the insides of her pussy.  
Slingshot placed his thumb on Brooks’ asshole. She smacked his intruding hand away with lightning speed and painful force. She pulled away from Cavalier, slid off Slingshot and repositioned herself on the couch. Now Slingshot’s glistening erection was in front of her face and her wet pussy hovered over Cavalier. 

He admired the view of her sex for a moment then moved in. He held her hips steady. With great control he twitched his cock into position and slid home. When the entire length of his throbbing boner was inside her, she moaned; “That cock feels good.”

Cavalier started fucking her. He had a much more stylized approach to fucking than Slingshot did. Rather than aggressive in and out, he had a mix of long and short strokes. He also moved his hips around to change the angle of entry. Her pussy felt soft and wet and made little slurping sounds as he moved.

Brooks took Slingshots cock, wet with her juices, into her mouth. She lashed her tongue all over it while she rolled his balls around in her hand. She continued to work his thick manhood while Cavalier fucked her harder and faster.

She began moaning louder. She knew another orgasm was coming. Her hips began to thrust back at Cavalier as his cock danced in and out of her. The intensity of the situation felt incredible. Her body responded to each deep thrust by shaking. She began to cum. Her pussy gripped tightly as her whole body shook. She jerked and lurched, falling off his dick and lying on one side of the couch.

Slingshot crawled on top of her. He took her ankles and pushed them back towards her shoulders. His thick meat once again tested the width of her pussy. Slick with juice from an orgasm not quite done, he slid in and out easily. Brooks could tell he was filled with testosterone and animal lust. She thought it might be fun to test how aggressive he could be. She taunted him on. “DO IT! DO ME! FUCK ME HARD!”

He responded by moving to full speed. Slamming in and out of her. If he had not been holding her down she would’ve been knocked off the couch. Her big tits bounced around and she moaned; “Fuck that pussy!”

That was all for him. He pulled out, took his dick in his hand and pointed it at her stomach. He yelled and spasmed as squirts of cum shot out and splashed onto her. It took almost a full minute for him to finish. When he was done he was weak and breathing heavy. Brooks slid her hand across her belly, collecting as much of his ejaculate as she could. She smeared it all over his hairy chest as she pushed him out of the way.

She got up and climbed on top of Cavalier. She positioned the head of his erection to her pussy and kissed him on the mouth. They both gasped with pleasure as she lowered herself down until their groins met. He stayed still, surprised that her muscles could still twitch and clench at his cock.

She started to move slowly, with longer and longer strokes. She tongued his neck, licked his ear, and bit his earlobe as she worked smoothly and steadily up and down. Their crotches were soaked with mixed juices as she bounced. He rolled his hips around to enhance her pleasure as her talented pussy got him closer to orgasm. 

She quickened the pace and changed the movement. She was sliding up then grinding her clit down into his pubic bone. Brooks moved like a professional without missing a beat until finally, she moaned, "I'm going to cum, oh fuck I’m going to cum again!"

She stopped her thrusting motions and ground down on Cavalier as he thrust up hard. Her moan changed into a squeal as they pressed together. Her body shook and shuddered with a third orgasm. He held her hips tightly so he could stay deep inside. He grunted and his body jerked uncontrollably as he filled her pussy with his hot sticky cum.

All three lay still for a long while. Eventually, Brooks stood and spoke. “I’d say this proves our teamwork is good enough to get the job done. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
Both men nodded.

***

Checkered Automotive sat between two boarded-up buildings. It was a small lot with a one-room shack and twelve vehicles in a variety of conditions. As Libby and Chris pulled up, the Giger counter chirped. She parked next to a rusty white early 60’s model Ford F-100. They both got out and started looking at the truck. Chris said; “These readings indicate a high level of Anti-Energy fusion ions. I am thinking the En’Taran device was in this truck within the last day.”

A tall, thin man with an oily comb-over and mustache trimmed into two parts came out of the shack shouting. “Whatta ya two doin’ to my truck?”.

He was moving toward Chris when Libby stepped in front of him. “Sir we’re going to need to know where you got this truck.”

With indignation he said; “Shut up blondie. All ya need ta know is that this is my place, that’s my truck and unless ya got cash in your pockets, ya can git away from it with whatever you got there.“

Chris made another attempt to be rational; “Sir we have reason to believe this vehicle was involved in trafficking dangerous illegal goods.”

He snapped back; “Oh what, now ya gonna tell me you’re cops or G-Men? That ain’t helping your cause. Ya show me a warrant that says I gotta co-operate.”

“Buddy we’re only looking for some answers, let’s not make this painful.” Said Libby.

“Painful? Ya gonna throw me 'round if I don't do as ya say? I'd like to see ya try.”

Libby grabbed one of the lapels on his plaid sports jacket and yanked it hard. The man flew forward, face first into the passenger door of the truck. He slid down to his knees, Libby grabbed the back collar of the jacket and threw him up in the air. He landed on the hood of a car. She glanced over to see Chris looking back at her with a raised eyebrow. She quipped; “What? He said he’d like to see me throw him around.” Chris smiled and shook his head.

Libby walked over to the now groaning man. She hoisted him off the hood and to his feet. “Alright, alright, alright. I’ll talk, I’ll talk ok. Just stop.” He urged.

“What’s the story with that truck?” Libby asked while holding the knot of his tie.

“I gotta call. Old truck, no plates, free if no questions. All I had to do was go and pick it up.”

“And where was that?”

“Uptown, like seven blocks from the Belle Monico Hotel. Alright, ok, I told ya what ya wanted to know. Are we done?” 

Libby let the man go, She and Chris started walking to their van. As they got in she asked; “Do you have a problem with my methods?”

“On the contrary, I like the way you jump right in. You are a direct person. A person of action that knows how to get the job done. I am used to strategists thinking things over and discussing them ad nauseam. I like your way better.” Chris said and Libby grinned.

***  
Brooks parked her metallic black, four-door, Plymouth Barracuda in front of a building that looked like a medieval cathedral. “Diz it?” asked Slingshot.

“Yes, it is.” Brooks answered as all three exited the car and walked to the trunk.

She opened the hatch and they gathered their gear. Slingshot was wearing dark orange pants with a deep brown muscle shirt. He pulled out a matching skull cap mask and placed it over his eyes and head. He took out a belt pouch and attached it around his waist. Cavalier was wearing dark blue pants and matching long sleeve shirt. Over that, he wore a padded orange vest and specialty belt. He removed a pair of rapiers and placed them in the sheaths on the belt. Brooks removed her long black jacket to reveal a black and brown tiger striped tank leotard. She removed a cowl with the same pattern and put it on her head. Finally, she removed a small crossbow and shut the trunk.

Cavalier whistled; “My, my, we’ve been dealing with Tigress this whole time.”

Brooks corrected him; “I’ve not gone by that name in a while. It’s Huntress now. Let’s go.”

Huntress led the two men up a set of concrete stairs and into the building. There were five D.M.T. golden armored guards in the lobby. They were momentarily struck motionless by the sight of a scantily clad voluptuous woman just walking into the building. 

The trio took full advantage of the hesitation. Slingshot got three shots off in three seconds. Each shot struck a guard on the forehead of his helmet, knocking him unconscious. Huntress turned to the guard closest to her, bent deep and shot her right leg back, up and over in a scorpion kick that sent him prone to the ground. A fifth guard had time to raise his energy rifle at Huntress. A single stroke from Caviler’s rapier cut the weapon in two. The half the guard was holding exploded and sent him backward into a brick wall. 

Huntress motioned for Cavalier to follow her and they ran toward the rear of the lobby. As they turned the corner to a hall, they came face to face with two guards. Cavalier brought the flat part of his sword down on one guard’s helmet. With a thunk, the guard fell to his knees, then forward onto his face. The other guard pointed his weapon at Huntress. She smacked it away with her left hand and slammed her right hand into his shoulder with a lighting fast palm strike. She leaped straight up in the air high enough to chamber kick him under the chin. He arched backward, unconscious.

The activity drew the attention of the guards posted in other locations. One descended from a spiral staircase in the back of the lobby. Slingshot hit him straight on, causing the guard to fall from the stairs. Two more ran out of a hall on his left. He aimed and let a shot fly that hit the faceplate of the rear guard. The projectile ricocheted into the back of the front guard’s helmet. Simultaneously both men fell to the ground. Two more guards appeared from a door ahead and to the left. Two more shots and Slingshot’s work was done.

Huntress and Cavalier came to the vault door. She quickly removed the control panel cover and exposed the power cables. Cavalier drew his second rapier and readied himself. In a flawless spinning move, he cut the power cables. A split second later, on the opposite wall, the mechanical counterweights started coming down. Still spinning, his second sword cut the chains connected to the weights, they crashed to the hall floor, no longer connected to the door. 

Huntress pushed her claws into the space where the doors met. She easily pried them open to reveal a big room illuminated with colored light from a stained glass window. She could see the target. It was a multi-chambered cylinder sitting on a wooden pedestal in the middle of the room. 

Huntress pointed her crossbow at the pedestal and fired. The bolt flew through the air, trailed by a thin rope. The bolt buried itself in the wood about 6 inches from the floor. She secured the crossbow to the floor with a clamping mechanism. She slowly crossed the tight rope she created.

***  
Libby turned onto a street seven blocks north of the Belle Monico Hotel when the Geiger counter started going off. Chris told her to pull over. The strong readings were coming from a building with Victorian Gothic architecture/style. The entrance was a set of glass doors at the top of six feet of stairs. To the left was a large stained glass window.  
Chris continued to watch the readings while Libby looked through the front doors with a set of binoculars. Chris said; “These are very strong readings. I am confident that the device we are looking for is in there.”

Libby added; “Me too. I can see two guys in gold jumpsuits just inside the doors. Problem is that they’re lying on the floor.”

“Are you thinking someone has beat us to the D.M.T.?” Asked Chris.

Libby nodded; “Yes exactly. The fact that we’ve not been notified makes me think that someone is not one of the good guys. We better gear up and get in there quick.”

In the back of the van were locked cages with their personalized gear. Chris and Libby stripped out of their clothes and started putting the gear on. They were both adults, both professionals, both about to rush headfirst into a deadly situation. Seeing each other in their underwear should’ve been a non-issue. Yet it wasn't. Each took a second to sneak a peek. Chris found Libby’s feminine curves and fit body extremely sexy. Libby was taken with Chris’ muscular and almost hairless physique. 

Libby’s gear consisted of a pair of blue, steel reinforced boots, yellow pants, and a blue shirt with the symbol of the Liberty Belle on it. It was all lightweight, tear-resistant material that would give her the freedom of movement she needed in hand to hand combat. She also used a mask around her eyes.

Chris wore a dark yellow jumpsuit with brown boots and a leather utility belt. The jumpsuit was made of an Nth metal fiber fabric. This gave him outstanding protection. His utility belt consisted of several tools and instruments. On each hip was a multi-spectrum energy pistol of his own design. 

Liberty Belle and KL-99 exited the back of the van and headed across the street.

Liberty Belle crept up the stairs and slowly pushed the door open. KL-99 quietly moved up and through the opening with a pistol in his right hand. As he took his second step into the room he heard a whizzing sound. A split second after that, the right side of the chest was struck with a high-velocity impact. He grunted in pain and fell back onto one knee. Instinctively he used his left hand to draw his other pistol, thumbed the setting to a narrow band and fired in the direction from which the impact came.

Slingshot had set up behind the spiral staircase in the rear of the lobby. This would give him a view of the front door and the action at the vault. He had been watching Huntress set up her tight rope as two figures slipped in. When he noticed them, he hastily fired. It was his haste that caused the inaccurate chest hit. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. The man was prone on one knee. Slingshot set up for a headshot and released. The ball bearing had traveled a few feet before it collided with a beam of light. The projectile exploded, sending a flash of light and slivers of metal in all directions, including into Slingshot’s face.

KL-99 looked down and away from the small explosion. He saw a large silver marble at his feet. His scientific mind quickly assembled what had happened. He had been shot with the projectile but the Nth metal had absorbed most of the impact. His counter shot must have hit a second projectile mid-air, causing the explosion. The shooter was behind the explosion, most likely in the rear left of the lobby. This was his target, his responsibility. He got to his feet and charged in that direction. He shouted back to Liberty Belle; “I have this, you go for the vault.”

The embedded metal slivers made Slingshot’s face burn with pain. His vision was blurry but he could see KL-99’s form charging towards him. He took a step back and let three shots go wildly in that direction. One shot whizzed by KL-99’s head, the other two grazed his jumpsuit. KL-99 shot back, one bolt from the right gun, then one from the left, then a second from the right. Each blast came close, but missed Slingshot and ricocheted off the metal stairs.

Slingshot answered with two more shots. One went wild, the other took out one of KL-99’s pistols. KL-99 got a shot off with the remaining pistol that hit Slingshot in the leg. As his thigh absorbed the beam of light it burned with pain. He fell, clutching the injury.

KL-99 closed the gap with Slingshot. He holstered his pistol and brought a fist down on the side of Slingshot’s face. The blow enraged Slingshot. He kicked out KL-99’s knee, causing him to fall the ground. Chris rolled away as Slingshot got up. Slingshot charged as Chris got to his feet. Slingshot landed a hard right hook then a left undercut to Chris’ throat. 

KL-99 staggered back, coughing up blood and gasping for breath. Feeling confident, Slingshot moved forward to finish the fight. He grabbed KL-99’s hair in one hand, he pulled his other hand back and thrust forward with a strong blow to KL-99’s torso. Several bones in Slingshot’s hand broke as he made contact with the Nth Metal reinforced jumpsuit. 

Slingshot staggered backward, holding his broken hand in the air. KL-99 drew his pistol, thumbed the setting to wide-angle stun and pulled the trigger. A cone of energy blasted from the weapon and hit Slingshot. He fell backward into the spiral staircase, unconscious. KL-99 took a few seconds to gain his composure. He removed a set of handcuffs from his belt. He affixed one end to Slingshots left hand and the other to the staircase. He turned to join Liberty Belle in her fight. 

***  
Liberty Belle sprinted to the rear of the lobby. She turned the corner and came face to face with Cavalier. She’d been expecting another shooter, and was surprised to find a swordsman. Cavalier took advantage of those seconds and stepped forward, cartwheeling his blades towards her. “Eh, silly girl. Your hesitation will be your end.”

She launched into a backflip to get away from the whizzing weapons. She landed in a crouch, just out of reach of Cavalier's swords. He moved forward, slashing his blades and viciously bringing them down towards her head. Liberty rolled to one side and kicked her foot out hard into his leg. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

Liberty spun to her feet. She kicked his left hand, sending the sword flying out of his grasp. Cavalier jabbed the rapier in his right hand towards her torso. It did not have the stabbing effect he had hoped for. It did, however, leave a six-inch slash through her top and her abdomen. She stumbled back before he could deliver another blow.

Cavalier got to his feet and squared off again. He slashed the blade down diagonally, left to right, then slashed right back to its original position. He slashed down and diagonally again. Having just seen this attack, Liberty Belle made her move. She grabbed his wrist with one hand, then hit him hard in the face with the other. The blow left him weak; he started collapsing. She hit him in the side of the ribs. The wind was knocked out of him and he fell to his knees.

Liberty Belle let go of his wrist and stepped on the flat of the sword, pinning it to the ground. Cavalier’s head was spinning and he could not catch his breath. A gob of bloody split hung from his mouth. He worked to focus and pushed a small button at the top of his rapier handle, just under the guard.

Cavalier’s sword energized with a strong surge of electricity. This was a feature normally used to overload and disable electronic locks. This time the volts traveled into Liberty Belles leg. The current paralyzed her in place before the steel in her boot caused a burst that sent her crashing back and onto the floor. 

He stood, picked up his sword and walked over to her prone body. He straddled her numb leg and brought the sword up. Liberty kicked her good leg around Cavalier's knee and pulled it towards her. As he fell back, she rolled forward. He landed on his back and she landed on top of him. She held his sword hand down with one hand and landed a fist to his face. She brought her fist up for another blow before she realized he was unconscious. 

Liberty Belle stood and took an internal inventory. She had several injuries but nothing that would put her out of action. KL-99 ran up to her. “How badly are you hurt?”

She answered; “I’m okay. How about you?”

“Well enough. Since neither of our opponents has the En’Taran device. I am thinking there are more in the vault.”

“I agree.” Said Liberty Belle. “Let’s go.”

They ran through the open vault door, kicking the anchored crossbow out of the way. As they entered the room they saw Huntress reaching for a multi-chambered cylinder. “That is it, that is the device.” Said KL-99.

After a quick survey of the room, Liberty Belle answered; “And there’s only one of them.”

Huntress was surprised that the two running at her were not D.M.T. She knew they must have eliminated her partners and she would face them alone. She moved away from the device and toward Liberty Belle and KL-99. 

Huntress was a fighter in her prime. Her skills were at their apex, never to be any better. She was in top physical form, had trained for decades and possessed a mature disciplined mind. In addition, she was driven by loyalty to her employer. She recognized Liberty Belle and KL-99 as O.S.S agents. This fight was not only an opportunity to complete her mission but also to take out two enemy soldiers. 

KL-99 knew this was a dangerous situation. He could tell that Huntress was fighting with more ferocity than their previous two opponents. He surmised that she was the boss and the other two were mere henchmen. This meant she would be more dedicated and ruthless. He and Liberty Belle couldn’t afford mistakes; they would be costly. 

The three combatants fought their way around the room, each one parrying kicks, strikes, and blocks, bringing to bear every fighting skill they had. Liberty Belle and KL-99 continually pressed the attack while Huntress kept moving. Liberty Belle recognized that it seemed like they had the advantage, however, it was Huntress that was controlling the struggle. Spinning and wheeling, jumping and somersaulting with astonishing ease, Huntress was testing them. Her speed and agility allowed her to keep them both at bay, continually attacking while at the same time effectively stopping their counterattacks, searching for weakness.

Knowing any O.S.S. agent could be an opponent, Huntress had learned all she could about them. She knew KL-99’s jumpsuit acted as armor so she kept her strikes to his head and joints. She also knew she was no match for Liberty Belle’s strength. Rather than blocking her attacks, Huntress dodged them or swatted them away.

KL-99 attacked aggressively, sensing how lethal Huntress was. He wanted to end the fight as quickly as possible. He pressed hard and with determination. Liberty Belle followed his lead, however, this was their first time fighting together. They did not know each other's moves and this made them less effective than a coordinated two on one fight. They were giving their all for the challenge but discovered that Huntress was equal or greater to that challenge. 

The three settled into a pattern that was like a deadly dance. Each one kicking, blocking, hitting, swatting, spinning and striking. KL-99 became nervous. It was obvious how good a fighter Huntress was. The two of them were an even match for her. If one of them fell, she would make short work of the other. 

Huntress was waiting for an opening to finish one of them off. She spun into a high kick aimed at Liberty Belle’s head. Liberty locked her legs and put her forearms up to block the kick. Huntress was mid spin when she saw KL-99’s foot shoot out from under her spinning leg and connect with Liberty Belle’s knee. He must have tried to kick her, not expecting the spin, missed and hit his teammate. 

KL-99’s kick caused Liberty Belle to lose her footing. Huntress’ spin kick made contact and sent her careening away from the other two combatants. She landed several feet from the fight.

This was the opportunity Huntress needed. With Liberty Belle at a distance, she turned to finish off KL-99. She came at him hard with strong, quick strikes. He was driven back by her ferocious onslaught, all he could do was block and retreat. She could sense the kill and kept coming at him. KL-99 held out a few more seconds before she knocked him to the ground. Huntress grabbed the gun from his holster and pointed it at him. 

Her side exploded in pain. She turned toward the source only to see Liberty Belle’s fist a split second before it impacted with her face. Huntress reeled back, saw stars and heard a ringing in her ears. Liberty Belle landed a chamber kick that sent Huntress flying. She crashed into the frame of the vault door and was unconscious before she landed on the ground.  
Liberty Belle helped KL-99 to his feet. “You kicked me on purpose. You knew if she knocked me away she’d concentrate on you. That would give me the time I needed to take her out.”  
KL-99 shook his head. “No, I did not ‘know’ that was going to happen. But, yes that was a possibility I was hoping for.” Groaned KL-99.

“You must be one hell of a dance partner. Let’s get the device out of here before any other surprises show up.” Said Liberty.

As they approached the device Chris noticed six small lights arranged in a row on the largest chamber. All the lights were blinking fast red. Liberty recognized the look of shock on KL-99’s face. “What is it?”

“I have seen that fast red blinking pattern before. The En’Taran Anti-Energy fusion generators have indicator lights that blink that pattern as they are building energy.” Explained KL-99.

“So you’re saying this thing is building energy, to do what? Explode?”

KL-99 removed a wallet-sized square from his belt and placed it on the device. “This is a Rann interface that will link to the device's processor. It will tell us what is going on in there.” 

Within a few seconds, alien lettering scrolled across the interface screen. A few seconds after that KL-99 went cold with fear. “Yes, the device has been activated. We do not have much time.”

Liberty fought to keep her panic contained. “What do you mean activated? How? Why would these three try and steal a bomb that was about to explode?”

That’s when she noticed a wire leading from the bomb to the wooden pedestal. “There, a tripwire. It must run into the floor panels. That’s why she was walking the tightrope. When I kicked it out from under her, she landed on the floor and that activated the bomb. How long do we have?”

“Not long, six minutes at most.” KL-99 said with sweat rolling down his temples.

Liberty knew she had no skills for this situation. There was no way they could get help in six minutes. This was all on KL-99. “You can stop it right? You can defuse this thing?”

“No. There is no defusing. Once the Anti-Energy is active the only thing it can do is explode.” He was breathing deeply.

Liberty Belle wasn’t going to give up. She knew he’d come up with something. She needed to keep him thinking. “You can do this. Think, what are our other options? Talk to me, tell me all our options.” She spoke loudly to cut through his fear.

KL-99 started thinking out loud. “We cannot stop it, there is not enough time to move it, we have nothing to contain it, and we cannot slow it down… However…”

Liberty Belle nodded, this was it. He was thinking, and thinking was all they had at this point. “However what? What’ve you got?”

“I can speed it up.”

“What do you mean? Make it blow up sooner?” She didn’t understand.

“Yes, that is exactly what I mean. I can send a signal that will trigger the explosion before the Anti-Energy reaches critical mass. There will be an explosion, but one that will take out this room, not one that will take out half the city.”

Liberty snapped: “Okay do it!”

KL-99 started punching instructions into the interface, while Liberty Belle intently watched. Neither of them noticed Cavalier. He was conscious and helping Huntress to her feet. He wrapped her arm around his neck, propped her up with his shoulder and made his way down the hall. She started coming to as they noticed Slingshot. He was still unconscious and still handcuffed. She sneered; “Leave him.”

KL-99 worked with impressive speed. Both he and Liberty were gripped by fear, but holding it together. Without taking his eyes off his work he said; “Libby, get out of here.”  
She giggled a nervous laugh. “Yeah okay, I’ll be in the van.”

“I am serious. I am almost done. Five seconds after that everything in this room will be destroyed.”

“Five seconds, no problem.” She said with another nervous giggle.

He taps one last button. “Got it.”

Liberty Belle grabbed KL-99 by the back of his jumpsuit and threw him up, across the room and through the stained glass window. She leaped up after him. His flailing form shattered the glass as he flew through it. He and thousands of pieces of glass fell six feet, onto the concrete sidewalk. 

Two seconds later Liberty Belle came through the now empty window frame. She was just about clear when a concussive wave of flame, smoke, and energy erupted from the room. The blast poured out of the window and caught her airborne body straight on. The force threw her out and dropped her in the street.

KL-99 rolled onto his feet and ran to her body. “Libby, Libby, Libby.” He cried out as he got to her.

She was lying on her back, charred and blackened by the exposition, but he could not see any severe burns. She was bleeding in several areas, but nothing seemed to be hemorrhaging. “Libby, can you hear me? How badly are you hurt?” he said with a frantic tone.

She coughed and shook her head a little. She tried to sit up. He took her arm and helped her. “Yeah, I’m ok. You did it. You saved the city.” Libby stammered.

“No, we did it. We saved the city.” He said with quivering lips.

The stress and tension left their bodies with such force that their emotions spilled out of them. The reality that they were seconds from death, but had made it and saved thousands of lives in the process was too much for either of them. They softly wept tears of joy and relief as they embraced. 

They stayed in the embrace as emergency and O.S.S. vehicles arrived on the scene. 

***

After several days of reports and interviews, Libby was swimming laps in the O.S.S. training pool. It felt good to swim, she found it good for her mind and body. She completed about a mile before she got out to dry off.

She found Chris sitting on the bench next to her towel. She grinned at him. He grinned back. As she walked up to him, he handed her the towel.

“Any information out of Slingshot?” She asked.

“No, he had just been hired. He knows nothing about who was behind the deal. He did not even receive a prepayment. Huntress gave him sex.” Answered Chris.

With a quizzical look, Libby asked; “When you kicked me down. What would you’ve done if Huntress had not turned all her attention on you? What if she had kept coming after me?”

“I would have shot her in the back with a stun bolt.” He said so matter of fact that she laughed. 

Liberty looked down at the ground while drying her hair. “It doesn’t feel like a success, the bad guys got away.”

“Yes, I understand, but they will turn up. Remember they are thieves, not murderers. It is not like they are going to continue a homicide spree. The bomb would have killed a lot of people. That was the objective. We were successful.” Chris spoke with plain truth.

Libby asked; “You never had a problem with me, did you? The fact that I was a woman was a non-issue for you.”

He shook his head and said; “Not once. Why would it? That type of sexism is what holds this planet back. Closed-mindedness limits the people of Earth. I believe if a person can do something let them do it, it does not matter if they are a man or a woman.”

Libby knew this guy was the real deal. “When I was in Coast City, the O.S.S. agents had a tradition. Whenever a mission was a success, partners would buy each other a drink. Do they have the same tradition in D.C.?”

He smirked; “No, but we had something similar on Rand.”

***  
Libby led Chris into her apartment. Drinks had become dinner; dinner became a nightcap. Now they were alone in her apartment. It was minimalist, but modern and with good taste. She slipped out of her shoes and asked him if he wanted a drink. He could tell by the look in her eye that she was hoping he would say no. He lifted his hand and tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear. “Actually I was hoping to do something else.”

She leaned in and they kissed. It was a soft, slow and sensuous kiss. It was everything Libby had come to covet about him. It was masculine and confident but with a stylized restraint. He put his hand on her hip and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made a soft moan. The kiss lasted just long enough for neither of them to get superheated. A few seconds after their lips parted she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

He gently laid Libby down on her bed and slowly began opening her shirt. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily with anticipation. He found her voluptuous breasts encased in a silky 36D pink bra. Her abdomen was fit and tight and still bandaged. The curve from her neck to her shoulder was beautiful. He leaned in and trailed kisses along that curve. She cooed and instinctively arched her back. He used the opportunity to slip a hand behind her and unhooked her bra. She smirked; “Mmmm you’re very good.”

She sat up, Chris pushed her shirt off her shoulders and pulled her bra forward and down her arms. Like his kisses, he did so with slow confidence. He wasn’t going to move too fast tonight, he knew they had plenty of time so why rush things? 

He gently massaged the tender flesh of her breasts. Libby moaned lightly as he resumed kissing her. He started rubbing her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Her nipples hardened and the flesh of her areolas became bumpy. He moved his mouth away from hers and to her breast. He slowly moistened the left nipple with his tongue then did the same to the right one. 

Every motion across her nipple caused a little whimper to escape her mouth, and an occasional quiver would shake her entire upper torso. She ran her fingers through his short red hair. He turned her on like no man had. She could feel herself getting wet.

Chris moved his attention away from her breasts. He slowly undid the belt and the three buttons of her pants. He pulled them down and off, leaving her with only a set of pink panties that matched the bra he had removed.

Even with the bruises, welts, and burns, Libby was an unbelievable beauty. She had piercing blue eyes and a stunning face framed with naturally blonde hair. Her body was a blend of strong lines and sexy curves. “You are amazing.” he said with the same honest sincerity that set him apart from any other man she knew.

Libby lifted her thighs and butt off the bed so he could remove her last bit of clothing. Once off, he stared at her beautiful womanhood. Her pussy lips were geometrically perfect and topped with sandy blonde pubic hair. He could see a glistening of moisture from her slit. Chris’ heart was beating heavy with excitement as he leaned in.

He kissed her thighs and occasionally would place his lips on her moist labia. Libby was squirming and letting out cries of pleasure. He ran a finger up and down her slit a few times before inserting it deep inside her. She moaned loudly. He removed the finger and rubbed her juices on her clitoris. She made a sexy little squeak noise and rolled her hips back and forth.  
Chris placed his tongue where his fingers had just been. He licked up and down her now saturated pussy. The sweet taste of her love juices made him moan into her quivering womanhood. With style, confidence and skill he continued using his mouth on her. He made sure to give equal attention to her inner and outer lips as well as the slick entrance of her hole and her clit. Her moaning was becoming louder. She had two fistfuls of his hair and squeezed his head between her thighs. He knew she was close.

Jolts of pleasure erupted with such intensity that it caused Libby’s body to convulse. She was dimly aware of the volume of her scream as she thrust her hips forward. The second wave of sensation washed through her body, rapidly bringing her to a climax more intense than any she had ever felt. She shook for what seemed like forever, trying to find the breath that she lost when the orgasm knocked it out of her.

Eventually, she came down from her high and refocused. She looked down at Chris. His hair was tousled and his smirk was wet with her moisture. She grinned at him and with a giggle asked; “Why do you still have your clothes on?"

Chris staggered to his feet and started to undress. He removed his slacks and boxers, letting them slip to the floor. He fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt, finally getting it off. He stood completely naked in full view of Libby. Her heart raced as she saw his lean, muscular and well-proportioned body. Like her, he was covered with marks from the fight, however, he wore them well. His manhood was already rigid and twitching.

Chris laid down on the bed next to her. Libby reached over to his hard penis and gently ran her finger from the top to the bottom. She continued down to his balls and gently squeezed them. Chris groaned softly, clearly he liked what she was doing. 

She re-positioned herself so her face was close to his erection. She wrapped her fingers around it and slowly pulled the skin up and down. After a few strokes she removed her hand and placed her lips over his cock. It had been a long time since she had a penis in her mouth. She’d never really gotten much out of it, but Chris was like no other man. Her attraction to him was so strong, she wanted to be close to him in every way possible.

Libby used her mouth and tongue to the best of her ability, alternately taking his cock fully into her mouth and then pulling back and swirling her tongue around the head. Soon she had brought Chris up to the edge of orgasm.

Libby pulled off his cock and began rubbing his oozing erection slowly between her luscious breasts. He was breathing hard and heavy, concentrating on not erupting.  
Chris groaned with pleasure. He had never fucked a woman's tits before. He started thrusting his hips up and down. "You like that?" Libby asked seductively.  
“It feels amazing. Your breasts are indescribable!"

She kept her soft tits pressed tightly together so his cock was snug between them. It fit firmly into Libby’s cleavage; just the head peeked out at the end of each thrust. She grinned and leaned forward, giving the head a little lick, smearing the tip with saliva. 

His breathing became erratic as she moved her body up and down. She kept going, her tits warm from friction. The movement picked up speed as the mixture of saliva and pre-cum added lubricant. Chris could feel her hard nipples rubbing against the front of his hips. He ran his fingers through Libby's hair as she kept her tits moving, pumping his cock.  
She could feel the muscles in his hips grow tense and he made a soft grunting noise. She knew he was about to cum. She lifted one breast up and over the tip of his erection. He exploded with an intense orgasm. His whole body pulsed with pleasure as he ejaculated thick streams of fluid. The torrent of cum covered Libby's tits. She grinned with self-satisfaction at the look of beautiful agony on his handsome face.

Libby got up and lay on her back next to Chris. He took deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. When he did, he rolled towards her and they exchanged soft intimate kisses. After a while, Chris got up and walked to the bathroom. He returned with a warm wet washcloth and began cleaning his seed from her breasts. He was just about done when she touched his face. He looked into her piercing blue eyes. "Make love to me." She asked softly.

Chris tossed the washcloth to the floor and positioned himself on top of her. Libby wrapped her legs around his hips and felt his warm, smooth cock slide inside of her. He could feel her vaginal walls squeezing him. They lay there together, merged into one, experiencing the warm, wet, intimate touch of each other’s flesh. Libby moaned; “Oh you’re perfect.”  
Chris gave an honest reply; “I have never felt anything this good.”

Chris moved slowly. He pulled back to the point where he almost exited her then pushed back in. He rested for a second then repeated. Libby quivered and moaned. She enjoyed the pleasant warmth that spread through her as Chris rhythmically slid himself into and out of her with patience and confidence. His lean hips slapped against her thighs and he stared into her eyes. 

They continued their lovemaking with the sense of nothing but each other. They kissed and pressed their foreheads together. She let her hands roam over his body. Occasionally they would look down and watch his dick move out of her blonde pussy, glistening with moisture, then slide back in. “That’s so sexy!” Libby cooed.  
He continued to pump in and out of her with a smooth and steady pace. The pressure in his balls grew as her breathing became quicker and hoarser. Her hand reached down to grab his ass, ensuring that his strokes went as deep as his length would allow.

While maintaining his stride, he looked into her beautiful face. Libby’s creamy blonde hair was a tousled mess. She clenched her teeth, and her head moved side to side. Her moaning turned into short loud grunts. Libby was about to come. Her thighs pressed against his, her hands pulled his hips in as close as possible. Her body arched then froze, as if time was paused, then exploded with movement. She thrashed, shook and spasmed. She was overcome with shocking waves of pleasure. Never in her life had she thought she could feel as good as she was feeling.

Her orgasm activated his. He thrust as hard as he could, going as deep as he could and holding there. He could feel the heat and moisture of her climax as he released ropes of cum deep into her. He moaned her name while his manhood continued pumping into her. 

Their orgasms slowly faded. They relaxed and Chris slowly pulled out of her, his fading erection coated with a mix of their fluids. He lay next to Libby and she snuggled into his arms. They drifted off to sleep.


End file.
